


The Fall

by Star_Universe_vol



Series: History [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen, Twins, Twins conection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Universe_vol/pseuds/Star_Universe_vol
Summary: Instead of giving a full backstory, I'm just going to give short stories about my OC.
Series: History [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205840





	The Fall

As I fall the only thing I can see is heaven getting farther and farther away, and black streaks from me falling so fast. People are right when they say it’s not the fall but the sudden stop that kills you. Well in my case it hurt like I’ve been run over by a truck multiple times, and the pool of hot sulfur I’m steeping is not helping. When I get myself out of the pool of pain I’m greeted with a pair of boots. I slowly look up and am met with a dirty face with a smile like cut glass.  
"You’re late,” says a gravelly voice that sounds like it has never been used till now.  
“What’s your name?” I don’t respond.  
“What cat got your tongue?” After asking that they atart laughing like it’s the funniest thing in the world. He seems to notice that I’m not laughing too.  
"You know because you have cat eyes,” after the only thing they got from me was a raised hand towards my eyes, they turned around with an irritated huff.  
"The fallen are this way”  
We're walking down an empty tight tunnel, when I feel it, the bond between me and Kabaiel flair up. Notifying me that he is near. I start running towards where I feel it, not minding the cut glass smile person. Where it leads me is a crowded tunnel I squeeze through searching for Kabaiel. When I find him I wrap myself around him. At first, he seems to not know who I am but after a minute he squeezes me back muttering “Bezaliel"


End file.
